


Song of Ice and Fire

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [26]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, composer meets singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon is a composer looking for a singer, Sansa is a singer looking for songs to sing. It's a match made in heaven.





	Song of Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JonSansaWeek, organized by JonsaSource on Tumblr

“Hello?” The ticks of Sansa’s high heels echoed all around her. The lack of light made it almost impossible for her to see anything and a shiver rolled down her spine while she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep herself calm. “I'm here for the audition?” She bit her lip and resisted the urge to check her phone once more. 

This was the correct address. She had written it down two times. She had checked it four times and she had even walked the route a few days ago already to make sure she wouldn’t get lost today.

“Hello?” She swallowed. Due to the absolute silence she could hear her own heart beating in her chest. 

What if someone pulled a prank on her? What if this audition was fake? What if somehow this was a trick to get her drugged and force her to do things she didn’t even want to think about?

She had read those stories. She had seen the warnings all of the internet. And yet, she had not thought that this audition was one of those things. It had seemed too real and when she had googled the composer she had found way more information about him that she had wanted.

Like that one picture where he was playing his guitar, a frown on his forehead and a concentrated look on his face. His long black curls covered half of his face, but somehow Sansa had been mesmerized by the photo. 

“Jon? Jon Snow?” She was just about to turn around when the lights all of a sudden turned on. A high pitched scream escaped her lips and Sansa didn’t dare to look at the door opening behind her.

“I'm so sorry…” A warm, deep voice interrupted the deafening silence and a man with a guitar case hurried past her towards the corner of the room. “I promise I’m usually never late.” He started to unpack his backpack and case, plugging both the microphone and the guitar in. “Ghost, my dog, thought this was the perfect moment to feed himself my cables. I had to get new ones to give you a fair chance.” Finally he looked up and his eyes widened while his jaws dropped when his glance met hers.

“Jon Snow?” Sansa straightened her back and lifted her chin. Her heartbeat had not fully slowed down yet and she could stil feel chicken skin covering her entire body. But with as much confidence as she could muster she walked towards the young man and held out her hand. “I'm Sansa Stark. I came here for the audition?”

Jon kept on staring at her when he placed his hand in hers and shook it. “Jon, Jon Snow.” He let out a deep breath and almost stumbled over his own feet when he walked backwards to continue getting everything ready. “But you already know that, else you wouldn’t be here.”

Strangely enough his clumsiness eased her nerves a little and Sansa’s smile relaxed slightly while she watched how he placed the guitar on a chair and tried to guess the right height for the microphone. 

His hands trembled a little while he searched for his sheet music. He was not exactly what Sansa had expected, but right now she was not sure if that was a bad or maybe more of a good thing.

“I don’t know if you’ll like the songs.” Jon looked up and shrugged. “I mean, I’m looking for a singer and the sooner the better, but…” He scratched the back of his neck. “If you don’t like it, you can say you don’t wanna do this. It’s not just me picking you, it’s you picking me too.”

Sansa nodded and despite this being her audition, she got the feeling that she was the one having to make him feel at ease. “I'm sure everything will be fine.” She walked towards the music stand and stared at the song, at the tones, at the lyrics. She had never been that good at reading and singing straight from the sheet, but with the right musical arrangement, she would hopefully not fail too badly.

“Are you ready?” Jon walked to the seat in the corner and reached for his guitar. His fingers tuned the strings a little and then he nodded at her once more. “Do you want something to drink first? Water? Tea?” He swallowed, as if he all of sudden realized he should have asked her this before showing her the sheet music and grabbing his guitar.

“I'll be fine. I drank something at home and warmed up my voice. I’m ready when you are.” Sansa smiled at him and then she stared at the sheet music again. “You’ve picked an interesting title here.” She cocked her head slightly. “A Song of Ice and Fire.”

“It's just…” Jon paused for a moment. “It’s just a working title. If this works out between us, we can go over the text and title together and see if we have to change anything.”

Sansa shook her head. “I meant it as a compliment, Jon. I like it. It stands out. It’s different.” She reached for the microphone and took it out of the stand. “Whenever you start playing, I’ll start singing.” She smiled once more and waited.

For a few long seconds nothing happened, but then Jon’s fingers started to move, started to play. The intro of his song echoed through the room, sounding so different from her ticking heals and her high pitched scream. In a way his song was mesmerizing and enchanting and Sansa almost forgot that she was supposed to add the lyrics.

But as soon as she started singing, she felt everything click and come together. She had no problem following the melody, perfectly harmonizing with the chords from the guitar. And even though the lyrics were brand new to her, she didn’t stutter and didn’t trip over words. This was what her voice was made for. This was what she had been looking for all this time.

When the song was eventually over she didn’t want to open her eyes, but the silence slowly drove away the magical feeling and she could no longer live in a moment that had already passed. “That was…”

“Enchanting.” Jon finished her sentence and jumped up from his seat, his guitar still in his hands. “That was perfect. Absolutely perfect.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “That was how I wanted the song to sound, how it sounded in my dreams…” He kissed her cheek, but as soon as he realized what he had done he stepped back. “I'm sorry, that was…”

“It's okay.” Sansa smiled and she pressed the palm of her hand to his cheek. “I recognize a perfect match when I feel one.” She pecked his cheek too and then she stepped back. “One more song before we grab a coffee to talk over the details of our musical future?”

Jon nodded eagerly and he searched for another sheet of music. 

But that one song turned into three and into ten. And eventually those ten songs turned into a lifetime of songs and love.


End file.
